


[==>] Karkat: be a RomCom Protag.

by Cat_is_Fluffy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Albino Dave Strider, Dream Bubbles (Homestuck), First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Meteorstuck, Minor Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam, Past Dave Strider/Terzei Pyrope (onesided), Past Karkat Vantas/Trezei Pyrope (onesided), Retcon Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22224583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_is_Fluffy/pseuds/Cat_is_Fluffy
Summary: " And Why the ever living FUCK would anything be different!?" Karkat accuses also turning towards Dave further. "BECAUSE we KISSED asshole!" "WAIT THAT WAS YOU!?"The idea for this fix came from @itscherryterry on Instagram but I saw it and really wanted to write this so I hope you like it!
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam (mentioned)
Kudos: 68





	[==>] Karkat: be a RomCom Protag.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Itscherryterry](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Itscherryterry).



Karkat sat debating the pros and cons of the "disastrous " predicament he found himself in. He was flushed, but not for just anyone, it was the prick resident cool kid of the meteor Dave Strider. They had recently been kinda cool with each other bonding over mutually broken hearts over Terezi at first and then there love for hanging out with the mayor in can town and it just grew to weekly movie nights, sitting in the common area together reading, or in Daves case drawing or mixing "sick beats", and even the occasional jam sections after he found out Karkat was actually a decent singer.

But I've time they start to grow closer to the point it was borderline pale. But nothing ever worked out with his quadrants and he started to want to kiss him as more the pale and well do more, he was almost 7 and a half sweeps now for jegus sake! 

And which brings him to his current situation of sitting in a dream bubble of a weird amalgamation of Lofaf, Lohac, Lowas, and Lolar. Debating if he should do it, tell some random ghost, Dave, his feelings as a test run for the real one. There have been a few to pass by as well as others, you guess this is one of the more popular ones to go through for the dead. The one that really sticks out though is there is this one Dave that's has been back and forth, he can tell is the same one by just the feeling Karkat gets any time that one Dave passes by. And judging by the nicer acknowledgments from that Dave he was from a timeline where they were friends.

After about a few minutes when that Dave passes again he decides to say "fuck it" and calls out to him "Hey nooksniffer!" Which causes a few ghosts to turn but definitely the gets the attention of the Ghost he wants

"Yes, karkles? Is there some wonderous reason that I'm being graced with your presence after you've been sitting in the corner sulking and glaring at me like I'm the dude that ran over your prized shitty romcom collection?" Dave says, that duchy cool kid smirk crossing his face. It makes Karkat growl a little in annoyance.

"Actually yea asshat I do have a reason but now I'm not sure why I should even do this with any version of you there all shitty." Karkat huffs and Dave just kinda lets out a small "Harsh man." While he play pouts. "Come here fuckass. I wanted to tell you something." Karkat turns to step a little closer to the ghost Dave, who does as he asked and is now standing a little more than a foot in front of him. 

Karkat Sighs building up courage and then grabs Dave by the scruff of his stupid Godhood cap thing and says  
"I'm Flushed for you fucknugget." And then dives in with a hard kiss to the blond's lips.

Not really expecting any real reaction Karkat starts to pull away when the ghost Dave leans in and starts to return the kiss with a giant ass smile on his lips, and they sit there like that for a moment or two until Karkat releases Dave and then just kinda absconds the hell out of there by waking up, looking like a grey tomato.

After a few hours later after doing his danm best to Calm his blush down, Karkat finds himself settling down in the common area on the lounging plank with one of Rose's human books about demigods and teen drama and in stumbles Dave half asleep and plops onto the space inside him and lies onto his lap and pulling his phone out and they sit there in silence for a while. 

Of course, silence was never Daves forte and he captchalogues his phone once again and tilts his head up to presumably look at Karkat.

"Karkat...What is this?" That makes Karkat pauses and looks at Dave taking a moment to answer "a lounge plank?" This was apparently not the right thing to say as Dave says "No I- that's not what" then starts to sit up turning to him. "What I MEAN is" then he starts to gesture between the two of them "This."

The troll puts his book back in his sylladex and says "I really don't know what you want me to say. I mean, we're just sitting here, passing time. We're really not doing anything except Hanging. We've done it like a thousand times now." 

"Yes I know there's nothing special about what we're doing or what we've been doing these days." Dave sighs a little and starts to get a small flush on his cheeks "That's kinda the problem.."  
"there's a problem?" Karkat starts a bit defensively and Dave tries to cut in "Well i-" "well if there is you know you can always leave right? There's no charity hours you have to fill by subjecting yourself to hang out with my sorry ass, let alone out of human pitty, if your bored just go. It's peachy I'm a big fucking troll I can take it." He finishes, huffing. "Oh my God man shut up that's not it and you know it." Dave tries to interject but,

"No Dave, I don't know JACKSHIT. All I know is my best friend started acting fucking weird all of a sudden and APPARENTLY has a problem with me. If my presence bothers you sooo much, then allow me to be the one to LEAVE the room. Don't get up I know where the door is, " Karkat continues voice rising to his normal loud levels. Dave tries to interject again with a "Karkat" once or twice but gets drowned out "Then it will be you plus the motherfuking CLOWN CRAWLING in the VENTS!" "KARKAT! Jesusfuck dude, it's not like I didn't like anymore it's just I thought things would be... Idk like different now!" Dave shouts turning to the troll next to him, his blush a light scarlet from anger and who knows what else. " And Why the ever living FUCK would anything be different!?" Karkat accuses also turning towards Dave further. "BECAUSE we KISSED asshole!" But at this statement the troll's blood runs cold, Dave doesn't even notice his internal death and keeps going, " I THOUGHT it was just like some weird thing that you blipped out of existence until I realized you probably woke up!" "WAIT THAT WAS YOU!?" The words were out before the troll knew it as he pulled back a few inches staring straight into Dave's eyes, or well where he thought they were.

This statement made Dave stumble and then "Yes! What- Why would you kiss Me if you didn't think it was me!?" 

"Cause I thought you were a ghost, Dave." Karkat says quietly turning away from dave, blushing deep red."Why the hell would you confess to a Dead version of me? Especially what if it was a version of me that died in a timeline that we didn't know each other in?" "Well, I figured since it seemed like you knew me it would be good practice for real you."

Dave scoffs and stands up. "Dude how does that even make sense? Just cuz there's a version of me wandering around in the bubbles who kinda knows you doesn't mean that he would, like, actually know you know you. There are so so many ways to die on this meteor. Like the murder clown, or the Queen spider bitch could get mad for something really really dumb, or getting into a strife that would go wrong, or transpotalizer malfunction, or even just falling down the stairs. And I could piss TZ off and then break my neck and it would probably count as just. Most of mine and Rose's powers revolve around either killing our self, mostly in my case, or tactically knowing how not to kill yourself. It's quite literally possible that we could hit another meteor in 5 minutes and both me and rose would die heroic deaths because she would be protecting Kanaya, and here I would be doing the same with you, cause right before you blipped outa existence earlier I was gonna tell you that I loved the hell out of you too. Right after I kissed you more though, to be honest." And Daves blushing again stepping a little closer to Karkat again. And Karkat just stares at him the whole time slightly taken aback and then at the end a bit shyly and flustered at the confession. 

"Your flushed for me too?" He asks reaching his own clawed hands carefully to take daves scared ones. "I mean yeah, I kissed you back didn't I?" The blond chuckles leaning forward into look at Karkat eyes, only to be temporarily blinded as the troll shifts his hand to take daves shades off before he could stop him. "Fuck!" He yelps and Karkat snickers as beautiful ruby eyes meet brick red in a small glare "Dude your the romantic why the fuck did you ruin the mood?" "Because nookwiff," ant the troll stands and wraps his arms around the god's shoulders "I was making it better without your shitty Ironic Ben Stiller shades." And he leans in and kisses him again. Dave breaks it for a monent to mumble a small "Rude" against his lips but kisses him once more. "Does this mean we're actually a thing? Can I pull up to me and Roses secret housewife gossip nights and brag about the hunky peace of troll I scored like the classy lady I am?" Dave asks a slightly nervous look in his eyes. "David Elizabeth Strider... Shut up and just enjoy the moment with me or so help me you are not going to have a matesprite or boyfriend or whatever other human name you have for it for much longer. Okay, Dork?" Karkat Chuckles and holds Dave a little closer enjoying the feel of his arm around his waist and the warmth from the boy in front of him. "Yeah okay."


End file.
